


Naughty games

by imera



Series: High Stakes Word War - prizes [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, School Uniforms, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Severus thought he could return to a normal life, or as normal as possible, but someone from his past wouldn't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Written for writcraft as her prize for beating me at a word war @ highstakes-ww (on lj)
> 
> unbetaed

Severus disliked the boy with a passion that couldn’t really be described. He wanted to see him suffer, _he_ wanted to make him suffer, to make him realise that his life, no matter how horrible or hard it was, was nothing compared to Severus’.

He disliked Potter, but he also admired him, and his determination to help people, and his way of thinking. Severus might not always agree, but the plans the boy had were often brilliant, even if they were somewhat wrong.

He wasn’t sure when things changed, when that dislike and admiration transformed and Severus started to have feelings he couldn’t understand. In the beginning he thought it was because Potter was Lilly’s son, that maybe some of the love he had for her was transferred to him, but he knew it was all a lie. Potter was an imbecile most of the time, but his mother was not the reason why Severus thought about him late at night in the darkness of his chambers, as he pumped his cock until he came all over his aching skin. And Potter’s mother was not the reason why Severus dreamt about fucking Potter from behind, as he was bent across his desk, clinging into it as Severus’ cock thrusted into his hole, until they both came.

He should have ignored those thoughts when they first arrived, he should have removed his memories as soon as he realised he was obsessed, but he couldn’t.

After surviving the war, Severus thought he could return to his own life, not as a teacher, of course, but return to a life where he could live. He never thought that the one thing in his past he couldn’t get out of his mind would haunt him, make him suffer until he snapped.

That was why the boy was now on his knees in front of Severus, looking up at him with hungry eyes. Severus knew the right thing to do was to send him away, but he was obsessed, and craved the boy.

He wanted to fuck Potter’s mouth, until he choked on the prick, and he wanted to fuck his arse afterwards, but he couldn’t do that, yet.

“You’ve disobeyed and broken the rules again,” Severus said, slowly walking from the left side to the right.

Potter continued to stare at him, his mouth closed, just as Severus instructed. The light in the room was dimmed, not like it was a big change from before, but this time it was because he tried to make the room look as much as his old classroom as possible. He tried to use as many of his furniture to make his study look like the front of his classroom, to make the whole play more realistic. Potter was wearing his old school uniform, it didn’t fit him that well since he wasn’t in school his last year, so the uniform was from his sixth year, and he had grown since then, but it was better than nothing.

“What should I do with you?” he asked, his cock twitching in his trousers. “You need to be punished so you will learn, isn’t that right?”

“Yes professor,” Potter replied, lowering his head.

“Maybe I should make you write an essay, or clean all the cauldrons. Maybe deboning the snake is a better punishment for your crime. Or, yes, I think I know the right punishment for you.” Severus reached for the cuff buttons, slowly undoing them as he stared at Potter. “Get up, drop your trousers and bend over my desk.”

“I’m sorry?” Potter replied, looking up at Severus, shocked.

“You heard me, bend over my desk, your trousers around your ankles.”

“But,” Potter said, his voice nervous, and scared.

“Do as I say, boy, before I make you regret being born.” Potter still struggled, but slowly he got up, and undid the belt that held his trousers. Obediently, he let his trousers fall, and bent over the desk. He was wearing black underwear, which fitted his arse perfectly. Severus stared at Potter’s arse, playing Quidditch had its advantages.

Moving closer, he placed his palm on Potter’s cheeks, feeling the boy react to his touch. “What will you do?” he asked, his voice high pitched.

Instead of answering him, Severus lifted his hand and slapped Potter’s cheek. A high note escaped Potter’s throat as the blow shocked him. “You can’t do this,” he shrieked, trying to move away.

Severus grabbed him by his neck and pressed him against the desk. “You will not move, understood? You need to be punished for disobeying me, and this is the perfect penalty.” Lifting his hand, he hit Potter again, and again, and again, until Potter was whimpering against the desk. Every time his hand touched Potter’s arse, it lingered slightly longer, carefully rubbing his thumb against the cheek.

When he was sure Potter wouldn’t try to escape, Severus released the grasp he had on Potter’s neck. “Are you learning your lesson?” he asked Potter, who couldn’t fully stay quiet and moaned.

“I am,” Potter said, rolling his arse slightly against Severus’ hand.

“I know you Potter, and you’re just like your father, stubborn, stupid.”

“I*m not,” Potter said, trying to get up. Severus grabbed his neck again and pushed him back against the table.

“You are just like him, and you need to be properly punished, properly humiliated.” He grabbed Potter’s underwear, pulled them down and exposing his already pink arse cheeks.

“What are you doing?” Potter shrieked, this time trying to fight the hand that held him down.

“Punishing you properly.”

“This is wrong,” Potter said, but Severus wouldn’t listen. Lifting his hand, he spanked Potter twice before waiting to see if he had anything else to say, he didn’t, but he did something else. Potter rubbed his arse against Severus’ hand in a way t hat couldn’t be misunderstood.

Before Potter could get comfortable, Severus continued to smack his arse, making sure each cheek received the same amount of attention. The colour of his cheeks turned from a pale pink into a burning crimson. Potter’s arse was warm to his touch, which pleased Severus as well as his cock.

Potter moaned every time Severus caressed his arse, wiggling it when Severus’ hand rested against him. Severus avoided the temptation as long as possible, but in the end he couldn’t help pressing his finger between Potter’s arse cheeks, reaching for that hot spot he knew was there, probably ready for him.

It was as warm and inviting, just as Severus thought it would be. “You like this, you naughty disgusting boy,” Severus said, pushing the tip of his finger into Potter’s arse.

It looked like Potter wanted to say something, but the only thing that escaped his mouth was a deep moan as he pushed his arse against the finger. “You want to be fucked, don’t you? You’re such a slut.” Pulling his finger out of Potter, Severus found his wand and muttered a spell he knew by heart while the tip of his wand was pointing against Potter’s entrance. He kept the wand there until a clear liquid started to pour out of Potter’s arse.

This time it was easier for his finger to enter Potter’s slutty bottom, to fuck him with index finger until Potter was loose enough for a second finger. Potter was making delicious sounds that sent even more blood rushing to Severus’ cock, making him want to drop his trousers and fuck Potter, stopping only when he thought the boy learned his lesson.

One of Potter’s hands moving between his own legs, grabbing his cock, pumping it. Severus fucked him faster and harder, loving the reaction he received, the way Potter rolled his hips and the sounds he made.

“I’m- ahh- I’m coming,” Potter moaned between his breaths.

“I thought you would, you filthy boy. You want to be fucked by your professor, like a naughty slut.” Talking like that seemed to be the one thing Potter needed in order to come. He screamed against the desk, his face still pressed against it by Severus’ hand.

A few seconds later, when Potter was done, Severus pulled his fingers out and wiped them on Potter’s uniform. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” he told Potter, moving away from him, Potter’s arse still on display.

“Yes Professor,” Potter gasped, wiggling his arse. It was more than Severus could take and opened his trousers.

“I want to see just how obedient you are, come here and ride my cock until I come inside you.” Severus sat down in his favourite chair, his cock fully hard.

Potter struggled to walk straight, but he made his way over to Severus and sat down on the large cock. He moaned as the cock slid into his already prepared hole.

Severus groaned, enjoying the tightness of Potter’s arse. He grabbed Potter’s hips, helping him move on his cock. “Yes, just like that, fuck my cock like the obedient bitch you’ve become.”

“Yes,” Potter gasped, gripping the chair for support so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Severus stared at Potter, his skin glistening from the thin layer of sweat, his muscles tightening as he pushed his whole body up from the chair, riding Severus’ cock until Severus struggled to hold himself. Potter’s cock was bouncing up and down in front of Severus, making him wish he had waited till Potter rode him before allowing him to come, so Potter could come all over his clothes.

“Tell me what you are,” Severus ordered, digging his fingers deep into Potter’s hips as he grew nearer his orgasm.

“I’m your dirty whore, Professor. I’m an obedient dirty slut, who loves your cock.” Just like Potter, Severus wasn’t able to hold himself for long when Potter talked dirty.

“Ungh, yes, yes you are, Potter.” Severus managed to groan before he came deep inside Potter.

Only when he was satisfied did he pull out of Potter’s arse. “Did you like that?” he asked the young man.

“Yes, very much so,” Potter replied,

“Good, because I want to do this again tomorrow,” Severus said, signing for Potter to move off him.

Potter walked over to his clothes, picked them up and left the room. Severus closed his eyes as he thought about the next day, when Potter would once again return to get his punishment for whatever rules he might have broken.

It was a game they played; a game which both knew would turn into something more if it continued. Neither one cared what the future held for them, which might be why neither one really cared what would happen if others discovered their naughty games.


End file.
